


... А мне посчастливилось

by Paula_Dark



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Философия, ангст, повседневность, психология
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paula_Dark/pseuds/Paula_Dark
Summary: Во всем обыкновенном и повседневном можно найти тему для раздумий...





	... А мне посчастливилось

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> Моему раю на земле.  
> Примечания автора:  
> Сочинение по русскому. Надеюсь вам понравится.

Была осень. На просторных полях были пятна тени, которые оставили облака, пытавшиеся захватить вечернее небо. Вокруг была тишина, возле меня не было ни одной живой души. Вдалеке было слышно лай собак, фермеры загоняли скот домой. Коровы, кони и козы выдавали звуки свойственные только им. Со временем и эти звуки прекратились и звенящую тишину разбавлял только звук далекого города. На небе появились первые звезды но спешки идти домой не было. Я села на лавочке и вытащила из кармана коробочку спичек. Это было место где растительность была особо густой. Недалеко была тропа, по которой мне приходилось ходить минимум несколько раз в неделю. Я села и осмотрелась вокруг: сквозь густорастущие плантации пробивались последнее лучи солнца, которое кровавым светом погибало на западе.

\- Все приходит и уходит. Все умирает и рождается. - я бросила эти слова в пустоту, глубоко внутри довольная собой, будто только что открыла миру истину. Проходя тропой я заметила красную баночку с хорошо известным мне содержимым. Спички издали звук, который издает детская погремушка и я легко улыбнулась. Я подняла сей предмет и выровняла тонкую веревочку, которую кто-то до меня уже пытался поджечь. Чувствуя долг перед этим человеком, которого я и знать не знаю. Интересно, является ли этот человек знакомым моего знакомого? Или может этот человек этими же руками, которые пытались это поджечь касались рук продавщицы, которой я всегда улыбаюсь при встречи? Мир ведь так тесен. 

С этими мыслями я подожгла веревочку смотря на тонкий язычок пламени. Люблю смотреть на огонь. Несмотря на то, что сейчас было не ветрено, я оглянулась в поисках определенного предмета. Найдя крышечку я поставила светильник на твердую поверхность с чувством исполненного долга и триумфом над человеком, с которым я никогда не поговорю об этой свече. Я посмотрела на фотографию человека передо мной. Лик прошел ржавчиной и выгорел, только из надписи можно было понять что это мужчина. Точнее парень, его жизнь была коротка, и я могла только гадать что с ним произошло: убила ли его болезнь, или на фронте умер, спился ли он, или попал под машину. Возможно эту жизнь ему кто-то отобрал. Возможно у него был любимый человек и не важно мама ли это, девушка, или брат. Вот был человек, и нет человека. Но память осталась. Кто-то ведь приходил и принес ему эту свечу. 

Эта часть кладбища была очень старая - здесь люди были похоронены 300 лет назад. Кое где были разбитые плиты, кое где - подписаны на иностранном языке, а местами совсем новые. Всем известно, что и на этих местах раньше были гробы, но "хоронить где-то их надо", вот поэтому и людей хоронят на людях. Это может казаться ужасным и аморальным, но это жизнь. Я еще раз посмотрела на его могилку и отдала честь: я знаю, что я не буду интересоваться его жизнью, но он навсегда останется в моей памяти как усопший, который заставил меня задуматься о жизни. Вокруг была беспросветная тьма, но я знала путь. Свеча стала единственной точкой света в темноте. Стала звездой, для кого-то там в небе - возможно путеводной. Уже приближаясь к воротам кладбища я подошла к общему памятнику солдатам. Я и там зажгла свечу и перекрестившись вышла из кладбища.

**Так много людей не ценят жизнь, и живут без понимания происходящего, а я... А мне посчастливилось**


End file.
